The Georgia Health Sciences University MB-CCOP is dedicated to making NCI-sponsored cancer treatment, prevention and symptom-control studies available to cancer patients and patients that are at risk for cancer in the Central Savannah River Area (CSRA), which consists of 13 East Georgia counties and 5 West Central South Carolina counties. Affiliates are located in the cities of Athens (Northeast Georgia) and Dublin (Central Georgia). The patient base in this catchment area has historically been about 40% African-American with an increasing small percentage of Asian and Hispanic patients. The incidence of cancer in the African- American population is well-documented to be higher in proportion to the population as compared to Caucasians. By offering clinical trials from a variety of research bases covering multiple cancer sites, patients seen for cancer care at GHSU and our affiliates have access to the latest in cutting edge research. In addition, GHSU has opened both a new Cancer Research Center and Cancer Treatment Center within the past five years, further demonstrating the institution's dedication to offering the finest possible cancer care. The Cancer Research Center opened in 2006 with the mission of reducing cancer morbidity and mortality through the application of laboratory and clinical research discoveries to prevention, early diagnosis, control and treatment of cancer. In 2010, the 57,000 sq. foot Cancer Treatment Center opened; Using a modern, scientific approach known as evidence-based design along with the expert advice of cancer patient advisors, the new facility brings in nature and sunlight, t welcomes family and friends, and it puts patients in charge in as many ways possible. At present, there are 23 adult treatment trials, 21 pediatric treatment trials, and 9 prevention and symptom control trials open to accrual. Eligible patients for treatment and symptom management trials are approached at their doctor visits to ascertain interest in participation. Depending on the prescribed methods of recruitment for each prevention study, healthy individuals may be recruited through advertisements, flyers, word of mouth, etc. (e.g. smoking cessation study).